It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs. Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structures. Thus, there is a continuing demand for new insecticides that are safer, more effective, and less costly. Insecticides are useful for controlling insects which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, insecticides are desired which can control the insects without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
A number of patents disclose a variety of insecticidally active substituted piperidine and piperazine derivatives. For example, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,664, compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where U is selected from —(CH2)n— and ethylidine, where n is 1, 2, or 3; Q is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, sulfhydryl, and fluorine; V is selected from hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsilyloxy, dialkylamino, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, and phenyl; W is selected from hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, nitro, amino, phenoxy, and phenylalkoxy; X is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkylsilyloxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, cyano, cyanoalkoxy, nitro, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyloxy, phenyl, phenylalkoxy, phenoxy, and phenoxyalkyl; Y and Z are independently selected from hydrogen and alkoxy; R1 and R2 are independently selected from phenyl substituted with halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxy, arylthio, alkoxy, dialkylamino, dialkylaminosulfonyl, hydroxyalkylaminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyloxy, and haloalkylsulfonyloxy; and the corresponding N-oxides and agriculturally acceptable salts.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,763 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where U is selected from —(CH2)n— and ethylidine, where n is 1, 2, or 3; Q is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, sulfhydryl, and fluorine; V is selected from hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsilyloxy, dialkylamino, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, and phenyl; Y and Z are independently selected from hydrogen and alkoxy; W and X taken together is —OCH2CH2O—, —CH2C(CH3)2O—, —OC(CH3)2O—, or —N═C(C2H5)O—; R1 and R2 are independently selected from phenyl substituted with halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxy, arylthio, alkoxy, dialkylamino, dialkylaminosulfonyl, hydroxyalkylaminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyloxy, and haloalkylsulfonyloxy; and the corresponding N-oxides and agriculturally acceptable salts.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,901 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where V, W, Y, and Z are hydrogen; X is alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, or a five- or six-membered heteroaryl or heteroaryloxy, each heteroaryl optionally substituted with halogen, cyano, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, or haloalkoxyalkyl; R1 and R2 are independently selected from haloalkyl, phenyl substituted with halogen, halothio, haloalkyl, or haloalkoxy; or a five- or six-membered heteroaryl substituted with halogen or alkyl; R3 is alkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carboxyarylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, sulfonato, or sulfonatoalkyl, and may bear a negative charge resulting in an inner salt, and a separate anion is chloride, bromide, iodide, or a phenyl, or alkyl sulfate or sulfonate.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,438 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where R is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, or dialkylamino; R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, or alkylaminocarbonyl; Q is fluoro or hydroxy; X is oxygen or NR2; Z is halogen, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, pentahalothio, haloalkylthio, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, or —OCF2O— attached to two adjacent carbon atoms of the phenyl ring; n is 0 or 1; and, when X is NR2, R2 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, or R1 and R2 taken together may be —CmH2m—, or —C2H4OC2H4—, where m is 3-9; and their agriculturally acceptable salts.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,931 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where V, W, and Z are hydrogen; X is selected from alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxyl, halocycloalkylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylalkoxylcarbonyl, halocycloalkylalkoxylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, haloalkoxycarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkoxycarbonylamino, halocycloalkylalkoxycarbonylamino, alkylaminocarbonyl, haloalkylaminocarbonyl, cyanoalkoxycarbonylamino, phenylcarbonylamino, and phenoxycarbonyl, each cycloalkyl moiety or phenyl ring optionally substituted with halogen; Y is selected from hydrogen or halogen; R1 and R2 are independently selected from phenyl or pyridyl, each substituted with haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, or alkylthio, and the corresponding N-oxides and agriculturally acceptable salts.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,987 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where V, W, Y and Z are hydrogen; X is a five- or six-membered heterocycle optionally substituted with halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, cyano, aminocarbonyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, or haloalkoxyalkyl; and the heterocycle is optionally connected to the phenyl ring through a —O—, —S—, —(CH2)p—, —C(O)—, or —O(CR3R4)q— linkage; R1 and R2 are independently selected from phenyl or pyridyl, each substituted with haloalkyl, or haloalkoxy; R3 and R4 are independently selected from hydrogen and methyl; n and p are independently 1, 2, or 3; and q is 1 or 2, and the corresponding N-oxides and agriculturally acceptable salts.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,234 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where V, W, Y and Z are hydrogen; X is a five- or six-membered heterocycle optionally substituted with bromine, chlorine, fluorine, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, cyano, aminocarbonyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, or haloalkoxyalkyl; and the heterocycle is optionally connected to the phenyl ring through a —O—, —S—, —(CH2)p—, —C(O)—, or —O(CR3R4)q— linkage; R1 and R2 are independently selected from i) phenyl or pyridyl, each substituted with pentahalothio, haloalkylthio, haloalkylsulfinyl, or haloalkylsulfonyl; ii) phenyl substituted with —OC(M)2O—, where M is bromine, chlorine, or fluorine to provide a dihalobenzodioxolyl fused ring; or (ii) pyridyl substituted with —OC(M)2O—, to provide a dihalodioxoleneopyridyl fused ring; R3 and R4 are independently selected from hydrogen and methyl; n and p are independently 1, 2, or 3; and q is 1 or 2, and the corresponding N-oxides and agriculturally acceptable salts.
As set forth in United States Statutory Invention Registration H1,838 compounds of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where m is 2 or 3; n is 0 or 1; X is hydrogen, alkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, haloalkoxyimino, or a five- or six-membered heteroaryl or heteroaryloxy in which one or more hetero atoms may be optionally substituted with alkyl; R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, haloalkyl, halothio, or haloalkoxy; and when n is 1, Y represents (a) an N-oxide of the ring nitrogen; or (b) an agriculturally acceptable anionic salt of the ring nitrogen; or (c) forms an OR3 linkage in which R3 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylethyl in association with an agriculturally acceptable anion resulting in an ionic salt, or R3 is an oxycarbonylalkyl group bearing a negative charge resulting in an inner salt.
As set forth in United States Statutory Invention Registration H1,996 photostable, agriculturally acceptable acid salts of an organic or inorganic acid of the following structure are reported to be insecticidally active:

where R is alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkoxy, 2-alkyl-2H-tetrazol-5-yl, or 2-haloalkyl-2H-tetrazol-5-yl; R1 is trihaloalkyl, or trihaloalkoxy; n is 0, or 1; and said salt is at least 2.5 times more photostable than its non-ionic parent and is derived from hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, boric acid, phosphoric acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, phthalic acid, D-glucuronic acid; the sulfonic acid R2SO3H where R2 is alkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, D-10-camphoryl, or phenyl optionally substituted with alkyl or halogen; the carboxylic acid R3CO2H where R3 is hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, carboxyl, phenyl optionally substituted with alkyl or halogen, or pyridyl; the boronic acid R4B(OH)2 where R4 is alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with alkyl or halogen; the phosphonic acid R5PO3H2 where R5 is alkyl, haloalkenyl, or phenyl optionally substituted with alkyl or halogen; the sulfuric acid R6OSO3H where R6 is hydrogen or alkyl; or the alkanoic acid X—(CH2)qCO2H where q is 0 to 11, X is halogen, trihaloalkyl, haloalkenyl, cyano, aminocarbonyl, or CO2R7 where R7 is hydrogen or alkyl.
As set forth in United States Statutory Invention Registration H2,007 compounds of the following structures are reported to be insecticidally active:

where A and B are independently selected from lower alkyl; U is selected from lower alkylidene, lower alkenylidene, and CH—Z, where Z is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, or phenyl; R is —CHR3R4 where R3 and R4 are are independently selected from phenyl, optionally substituted with halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkenyl, or phenyl; R1 is phenyl, naphthyl, tetrazolylphenyl, phenylcyclopropyl, phenoxyphenyl, benzyloxyphenyl, pyridylphenyl, pyridyloxyphenyl, or thiadiazolyloxyphenyl, each optionally substituted with halogen, cyano, hydroxy, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, amino, lower dialkylamino, nitro, lower haloalkylsulfonyloxy, lower alkylcarbonyloxy, lower alkylcarbonylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, lower cycloalkylalkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkylalkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxythiocarbonylamino, lower alkyldithiocarbonylamino, lower dialkyldioxolylalkoxycarbonylamino, or halophenylamino; or lower alkyl substituted with any one of the foregoing cyclic R1 groups; m is 2 or 3; and n is 1, 2, or 3.
As set forth in unexamined Japanese Patent Application 2002-220372 compounds of the following structures are reported to be insecticidally active:

where R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, or lower alkylsulfonyloxy; R2 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, or lower alkylcarbonyl; X and Y are independently oxygen or sulfur; R3 is selected from lower alkenyl, or lower alkynyl, which are optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkoxyalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, lower dialkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, trimethylsilyl, phenyl, or lower cycloalkenyl; and the corresponding N-oxides and salts.
As set forth in PCT Publication WO 02/068392A1 compounds of the following structures are reported to be insecticidally active:

where R1 and R2 are independently selected from halogen, C1-C6alkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, haloC1-C6alkoxy, —S(═O)p—R9, or SF5; R3 is hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6alkoxy, or —OC(═O)—C1-C6alkyl; R4 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6alkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, haloC1-C6alkoxy, or —S(═O)p—R9, or —SCN; R5 and R6 are independently selected from C1-C12alkyl, haloC1-C12alkyl, C2-C12alkenyl, haloC2-C12alkenyl, C2-C12alkynyl, haloC2-C12alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, —C(═O)—OR7, —C(═S)—OR8, —C(═Y)—ZR8, —S(═O)p—R9, aryl, arylC1-C6alkyl, heterocycle, heterocycleC1-C6alkyl, each substituted in the ring from one to five times independently of one another by halogen, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, C1-C6alkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, haloC1-C6alkoxy; or in common together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form a heterocyclic ring which is substituted or unsubstituted; Y is oxygen or sulfur; X is a bond, —NR10—, or sulfur; R7 is C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylthio-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylamino-C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C1-C6alkyl-S(═O)p—C1-C6alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, aryl, aryl-C1-C6alkyl, heterocyclyl, or heterocyclyl-C1-C6alkyl each substituted in the ring from one to five times independently of one another by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6alkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, or haloC1-C6alkoxy; R8 is C1-C6alkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylthio-C1-C6alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C1-C6alkyl-S(═O)p—C1-C6alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, aryl, aryl-C1-C6alkyl, heterocyclyl, or heterocyclyl-C1-C6alkyl, or is C3-C8cycloalkyl, aryl, aryl-C1-C6alkyl, heterocyclyl, or heterocyclyl-C1-C6alkyl each substituted in the ring from one to five times independently of one another by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6alkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, or haloC1-C6alkoxy; R9 is C1-C6alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, or benzyl; R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, haloC1-C6alkyl, or benzyl; p is 0, 1, or 2; q is 0 or 1; and, where appropriate, E/Z isomers, E/Z isomer mixtures and/or toutomers, each in free form or in salt form.
As set forth in PCT Publication WO 200020409A1 compounds of the following structures are reported to be insecticidally active:

where R1 is halo, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4haloalkoxy; R2 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, optionally substituted phenyl or carbamoyl; Z is O or S(O)p, p is 0 or 2; and m and n are 0 or 1.
As set forth in PCT Publication WO 03/022808A1 compounds of the following structures are reported to be pesticidally active:

where R1 represents aryl or heteroaryl that is optionally identically or differently substituted once or several times; R2 and R3 are identical of different and represent aryl or heteroaryl that is optionally identically or differently substituted once or several times, whereby both groups can also be bridged by a common substituent; M is optionally substituted (CH2)l, where l is 1, 2, or 3, CO, or —HN—C(O); X represents H, OH, halogen, OR4 or CN; Y represents (O), H, OH, OR4, R4; (in the last four groups, in which nitrogen has a positive charge, in combination with a corresponding anion); R4 is identical or different and represents (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C4)alkanoyl, (C1-C4)haloalkyl; m is 0, 1, 2, 3; and n 0 or 1.
As set forth in published Japanese Patent Application JP 62,145,018, the following compound is disclosed as being an antiallergy pharmaceutical agent:

There is no disclosure or suggestion in any of the citations set forth above of the piperidine or pyridine derivatives of the present invention.